memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
DS9 Season 6
Episodes Summary The season begins three months into the Dominion War, and things do not go well for the former crew of Deep Space 9. The crew enters Cardassian space to destroy a ketracel-white installation, Sisko leads a battle to reclaim DS9, O'Brien infiltrates the Orion Syndicate, the Romulans enter the Dominion War, and Jadzia Dax is killed by a pah-wraith possessed Dukat . Many episodes in this season focus on moral issues in wartime, especially the hard choice between different calamities such as betrayal of principles, treason, and the deaths of dear or unknown people (e.g. , , , , ). Background * This season was broadcast concurrent with Star Trek: Voyager Season 4. * Bradley Thompson and David Weddle joined the staff at the beginning of this season as story editors, replacing the departed Robert Hewitt Wolfe, while Hans Beimler replaced Wolfe as Ira Steven Behr's writing partner. Both René Echevarria and Steve Oster were promoted from producers to co-supervising producers, with Oster supervising the day-to-day operation of the set and Echevarria supervising the composition of the scripts. * During part of the production of this season the producers were not sure if DS9 would have a seventh season and were prepared to tie up the series at its conclusion. However, DS9 had always been assured that it would have at least six seasons. * As a result of the Dominion War, the Gamma Quadrant is not visited a single time this season. It is seen for the final time in the series finale . * Although over the course of the first five seasons, the show's handling of Bajoran religion had been a somewhat controversial and not always popular subject, during season six, religion would become more important than ever, with Sisko's relationship with the Prophets brought to the fore, occupying an increasingly important position in the narrative. There had been several episodes which dealt with his role as Emissary (the third season episode , the fourth season episode , and the fifth season episode ), but this season, and the next, would attach more and more importance to Sisko's relationship with the Prophets, as established in the show's pilot, . As well as this, the Prophets (who we had seen only three times prior to this season; in , and ) would become far more important and would begin to get directly involved in corporeal matters. * Characters which 'crossover' from other incarnations of Star Trek: Alexander Rozhenko ( ). Credits Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Michael Dorn as Worf *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Crew ;Executive Producers: Rick Berman, Ira Steven Behr ;Associate Producer: Terri Potts ;Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, CSA, Ron Surma ;Music by: Dennis McCarthy ;Director of Photography: Jonathan West, ASC ;Production Designer: Herman Zimmerman ;Editor: Michael Westmore, Jr. ;Unit Production Manager: Robert della Santina ;First Assistant Director: B.C. Cameron ;Second Assistant Director: Joe Candrella ;Costume Designer: Robert Blackman ;Visual Consultant: Herman Zimmerman ;Visual Effects Producer: Dan Curry ;Visual Effects Supervisor: Gary Hutzel ;Post Production Supervisor: April Rossi ;Supervising Editor: J.P. Farrell ;Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant: Michael Okuda ;Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant: Rick Sternbach ;Make-Up Designed and Supervised by: Michael Westmore ;Set Decorator: Laura Richarz ;Set Designers: Anthony Bro :Andrew Reeder (uncredited) ;Senior Illustrator: John Eaves ;Visual Effects Coordinator: Judy Elkins ;Visual Effects Series Coordinator: Edward L. Williams ;Visual Effects Associate: Laura Matz ;Script Supervisor: Stuart Lippman ;Wardrobe Supervisor: Carol Kunz ;Special Effects: Gary Monak ;Property Master: Joe Longo ;Construction Coordinator: Thomas J. Arp ;Scenic Artist: Doug Drexler ;Hair Designer: Norma Lee ;Make-up Artists: Sonny Burman, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones ;Hair Stylists: Brian Andrew-Tunstall, Rebecca De Morrio ;Sound Mixer: Bill Gocke ;Camera Operator: Kris Krosskove, SOC ;Chief Lighting Technician: R.D. Knox ;First Company Grip: Steve Gausche ;Key Costumers: Michael Chapman, Jerry Bono ;Music Editor: Stephen M. Rowe ;Supervising Sound Editor: Mace Matiosian ;Sound Editors: Ruth Adelman, Guy Tsujimoto, Jivan Tahmizian, Eric Williams ;Assistant Editor: Noel A. Guerra ;Visual Effects Assistant Editor: Edward Hoffmeister ;Production Coordinator: Heidi Smothers ;Post Production Coordinator: Monique K. Chambers ;Production Associates: David Rossi, Kristina Kochoff, Robbin Slocum ;Science Consultant: André Bormanis ;Main Title Design: Dan Curry ;Stunt Coordinator: Dennis Madalone ;Pre Production Coordinator: Lolita Fatjo ;Casting Executive: Helen Mossler, CSA Companies ;Filmed with: Panavision cameras and lenses ;Digital Optical Effects: POP Television ;Special Video Compositing: CIS Hollywood ;Motion Control Photography: Image "G" ;Computer Animation: *Foundation Imaging ("Sacrifice of angels", "Favor the bold", "The Sound of her Voice") *VisionArt Design & Animation ("Behind the Lines", ) *Digital Muse ("Favor the bold", "Sacrifice of angels", "Who Mourns for Morn?", "Change of Heart", "Inquisition", "His Way", "The Valiant", "Tears of the Prophets") ;Matte Paintings: Open Films ("Honor Among Thieves") ;Editing Facilities: Editel/LA ;Post Production Sound: Modern Sound See also *DS9 Season 6 performers *DS9 Season 6 UK VHS *DS9 Season 6 DVD Category:Star Trek cs:Šestá sezóna DS9 de:DS9 Staffel 6 fr:DS9 Saison 6 nl:DS9 Seizoen 6 sv:DS9, säsong 6